Wanted
by dark-fire2009
Summary: Sesshoumaru wants something and he'll do anything to get it.
1. Default Chapter

This is my third story so it might be good I really do not know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters I only own Ryou you'll learn about him soon.

On the night of the new moon, Kagome was walking towards the village so she could be there for Inuyasha when he changes. She was nearing the village when several odd things happened 1. A tumbleweed tumbled by 2. She felt like she was being watched and 3. She heard something. Now with human curiosity in check, she went to see what she had heard, so she headed towards her left into the bushes to witness something she never should have witness. (Yeah another cliché)

What she saw was Inuyasha groping Kikyou in a way she would only dream for him to do that to her. Kikyou must have sensed her there cause she turned to the direction Kagome was in and smirked at her with triumph in her eyes. This in itself caused Kagome's eyes to tear up knowing Kikyou won so she turned around and ran. Kikyou then turned her attention back to Inuyasha when she looked startled seeing golden eyes looking at her from the forest having much anger in them, but they soon were gone.

Kagome finally stopped once she got to a clearing with flowers surrounding her, they were all different colors with a fragrance that could rival her own. Kagome found a rock she could sit on and started crying her eyes out thinking that she would never forgive Inuyasha and all the while two things happened, 1. Sesshoumaru was coming and 2. The Shikon Jewel was turning a faint shade of gray.

Soon Sesshoumaru made it to where Kagome was and slowly walked up behind her. Kagome was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar smooth voice above her. "Why do you cry wench?" Kagome jumped and spun around to find Sesshoumaru standing behind the rock that she was just sitting on. "Answer me".

"w-what does I-it matter t-to you"?

"It does not concern this Sesshoumaru, but since it concerns you, you should answer".

'wow that is the most he has said to me before who knows'" I really don't think it concerns…"

"Sesshoumaru get away from her"! Sesshoumaru turned around to feel a full force punch to the face."Ah little brother finally here I see". He said this while getting up and wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. After he said this he turned to Kagome, he then leaned forward, gave her a chaste kiss, and disappeared.

"What the fuck was that? You're just going to stand there and let him kiss you like that?"

"You know what Inuyasha?"

"What bitch?"

"Fuck you and osuwari" Thump.

Please RR and gomen for how short it is.


	2. Who is Ryou?

D.F: ok second chapter this is so great.

Inu: feh whatever it's still awful

Kag: don't say that I like it

D.F: aw thanks and bad puppy

Inu: just shut up and do the disclaimer

D.F: no bad puppy you do the disclaimer **NOW**!

Inu: 'whimpering' fine D.F does not own Inuyasha or anything, she just owns Ryou who will be in this chapter. (Please save me!)

Kagome was walking back to the village when Inuyasha finally caught up with her. "Kagome what's wrong with you tonight? Did Sesshoumaru say something to you?" 'I hope she didn't see me with Kikyou'

"No I just was wondering why Sesshoumaru kissed me"

"I really don't know but that asshole better hope he doesn't do it again"

"Thanks Inuyasha"'that kiss was real nice though' Kagome and Inuyasha was only a few feet away from the village when Kagome was knocked over by a orange blur that not even Inuyasha could have stopped."**Kagome!** I've missed you so much"

"Shippou I've missed you too" "Well would you two just hurry up we have to get packed and ready to go to the Eastern Lands" So Kagome and Shippou ran to catch up with Inuyasha.

They finally made it to Keade's hut and everyone was happy to see Kagome again. "So Lady Kagome did you bring those chips that taste like onions?"

"Of course, and I got Shippou's chocolate oh and the chips are called Funyyans."

"What about me?"

"Oh sorry here are your potato chips." Kagome handed the bag to Inuyasha and everyone ate their treats. Soon it was time for everyone to go to bed, Kagome laid out her sleeping bag and Shippou and Kilala both got in after she got in. While everyone was asleep, a shadowy figure was watching one of the companions of Inuyasha.

The next morning everyone was packed and ready to go to the Eastern Lands except Kagome, she was still asleep."Goddamnit Kagome, get up!"

"Ugh, I'm up just stop yelling" Kagome was finally ready in 30minutes and so they were off on their journey. After a while Kagome started feeling like she was being watched so she stopped and turned to the direction of where she felt the eyes, she then saw two gold eyes staring straight at her, then…"Fuck man Kagome will you hurry the fuck up we don't have time for your daydreaming!" Then the eyes were gone and the last thing she saw was a flash of red."Kagome are you even listening to me?" "Um sorry Inuyasha what did you say?" "Ugh never mind just hurry up or we'll leave you!" Kagome had to run to catch up with Sango and Miroku.'I wonder if I was just seeing things and I'm just being paranoid or something, but I just hope that I was seeing things.' The group made camp around 6:30pm." Hey Sango join me in the hot springs?"

"Sure, Inuyasha make sure Miroku doesn't follow us alright?"

"Feh yeah whatever" Sango and Kagome then went to the hot springs and started to get undressed. "Kagome what's up with you today you seemed distracted?"

"Oh it's nothing I was just thinking why must we go to the Eastern Lands just to get 1 jewel shard?"

"Well it's not just one jewel shard, the Lord of the Eastern Lands has about 30, he's not going to use them so we're going to see if he'll give them to us."

"Oh alright just was wondering, here try this new shampoo that I bought."

"Alright thanks." They soon were finished with their bath so they got out to get dressed when once again Kagome felt like she was being watched, but this time she just brushed it off and started walking back to the campsite with Sango.

The next morning they were off towards the east once again. Around midday Kagome felt a tingle flow down her spine indicating that there was a jewel shard close by."Inuyasha there's a jewel shard about an hour away." "Alright let's go, if we hurry we can make it in 30 minutes." Therefore, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou rode on top of Kilala while Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back."There it's down in that clearing!" "Alright let's land behind that tree"

"Alright, come on Kilala down there." As soon as they landed they were attacked by several snake demons, each on was as big as Inuyasha. "Inuyasha the jewel shard is in that huge snake… **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**" Miroku looked over to Kagome when he heard her scream, the snake was about to attack her when he saw a white flash head towards Kagome and then smoke. Everything happened so fast that not even Inuyasha new what happened.

When the smoke finally cleared, they saw the snake obliterated and Sesshoumaru standing there with Toukijin drawn and Kagome in his left arm and his tail wrapped around her. "Sesshoumaru let her go!"

"If you would have been quicker this Sesshoumaru wouldn't have to have saved her."

"Ugh what happened…?" 'Hmm she seems to have fainted from exhaustion'

"Sesshoumaru-sama will you hand her to us?"

"That's if I can trust my damn half-breed brother to be more careful."

"Why do you care jackass?"

"That does not concern you"

"It concerns me if someone like you kisses her."

(Growls) "You should learn your place half-breed, Monk come here." Miroku then walked over to Sesshoumaru and he handed Kagome to him. "If something like this happens again I will have your head." Sesshoumaru spat and disappeared.

Later that night Kagome had finally woken up and so she had cooked enough ramen for everyone. (Whisper) "Inuyasha you think we should tell Lady Kagome about what happened earlier?"

"No, it's not that important for her to know let's just rest and then tomorrow we keep going towards the Eastern Lords Palace, alright?"

"Alright good night Inuyasha. (Louder) good night Lady Sango and Lady Kagome."

Everyone soon went to sleep, but one went to sleep with uneasiness in the pit of her stomach.

On the third day of traveling, they finally made it to the Eastern Lands so all they had to do was make it to the palace. "Inuyasha how much farther must we go?"

"Will you stop whining bitch we're almost there alright" 'don't cry, just don't cry'

The group only had a few hours to go before they reached the palace so Sango slowed down so she could talk to Kagome. "Kagome why didn't you tell me Sesshoumaru had kissed you the night of the new moon?"

"Because I didn't feel like talking about it right then"

"Oh alright that's ok, do you want to talk about it right now?"

"No, but how did you find out?"

"You two stop dawdling and hurry up we're almost there." They finally made it to the palace, but to enter they had to pass two guards. As they made there way to the guards, they saw someone pass through the gates and walk towards them, on closer inspection they could see the he was an inu-youkai with long flaming red hair that was even longer then Sesshoumaru's hair, he was as tall as Sesshoumaru and he had two yellow jagged stripes on each cheek bone with the same amber eyes, and a red triangle with yellow stars around the triangle on his forehead. He has features that look exactly like Sesshoumaru's except more warm than cold.

He then stopped in front of them and looked at each of them and his eyes landed on Inuyasha momentarily then he spoke. "Is there a reason for why you all are here?"

"Yes there is, we heard you hold 30 jewel shards right?"

"That is correct, where did you here this?"

"Are you the Lord of the Eastern Lands?"

"Yes that is I, I am Ryou."

"We were wondering if you could let us have those jewel shards since you are not interested in them."

"Are you working for Naraku cause if you are I will not and I must know the reason for why you want them, but how bought we discuss this over breakfast you all must be tired. Don't worry kitsune I don't bit." They then followed Ryou-sama into the palace to rest, they did not know that they had a special guest that was in the garden waiting.

D.F: well that was the longest chapter I have ever wrote

Inu: Yeah well, the next one better be longer.

D.F: That is if I can, so if anyone has any questions just ask and I will accept flames

So R&R please.


	3. Inuyasha has a Mate

D.F: ok Inuyasha why are you here again?

Inu: because your suppose to be hooking me up with someone.

D.F: I was. Oh yeah ok just hold on let us see who should it be.

Kag: don't pick me you already gave me somebody.

Sess: she is right you did give her someone. (Wink at Kag)

Kag: I hope not.

D.F: **All right, **shut up! I'll choose who Inu will go with. Now Sess do the disclaimer.

Sess: D.F. does not own Inuyasha & co. she only owns Ryou and the plot.

D.F: very thorough Sess, now on with the story. There will also be a **Lemon** so you have been warned.

In the garden, there stood a figure that from afar would have looked as if he was a mere statue but on close inspection, said person was only meditating. Ryou-sama seemed to know who it was so he took everyone to the garden. "Sesshoumaru what the hell…"

"(Smirk) Sesshoumaru-sama it seems you don't have a good relationship with your brother."

"It would seem so, Inuyasha mind your tongue around Ryou-sama."

"Like I would listen to you, who do you think…"

"Inuyasha calm down, Ryou-sama is it alright if we could get the jewel shards now?"

"You can get them in two days right now you all should rest and train, and we should let Sesshoumaru-sama and Inuyasha-sama have some brotherly time."

"**WHAT**?"

"**WHAT**?"

"Yes it's settled how wonderful so nice to be young come on kitsune let's go find Rin." Therefore, Ryou and Shippou went off to find Rin and Jaken. Everyone in the garden that had witnessed this was in total shock and only when they heard a squeal did they come back to reality. "That demon is really weird."Miroku stated.

"Yes this Sesshoumaru has known him for a long time. (Sigh) Just wish he would mate with him already."

"Wait, mate? Him? He's gay?"

"Yes Kagome he is gay and needs to mate with his intended real fast."

"Y-you c-called m-me Kagome. But wait who's his intended?"

"You must not know until it's time, come brother I must show you something important." Sesshoumaru then turned towards the entrance making sure Inuyasha followed, which he did but with caution. Everyone else was still outside but started chatting to pass the time while Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were inside.

Sesshoumaru led Inuyasha to a secret area in the palace, the room was filled with paintings everywhere they each showed different demons and demoness. He then led them to the back and showed him a painting with three people and a baby in it. The first was a male inu-youkai he had long white hair in a high ponytail with jagged maroon stripes on each cheek, next to him was a human female she was beautiful with long dark hair and violet eyes she was holding a baby with silver hair and two fluffy white ears on top of his head and he was laughing as he was pulling the hair of the demon next to them who had long red hair amber eyes, yellow jagged stripes on each cheek and the symbol of the Eastern Lands on his forehead. "What is this Sesshoumaru?"

"This is a painting of our father, your mother, you, and Ryou-sama."

"Why is Ryou in this picture?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself, come on let's hurry back so we won't miss dinner." As they, left Sesshoumaru deliberately forgot to show Inuyasha the painting of a baby Inuyasha being held by Ryou on the south wall.

They finally made it back to the dinning hall but no one was there yet so they just sat there and waited for everyone else. After a while Sango, Miroku, and Kagome walked in led by a servant, Kagome sat next to Inuyasha on his left with Sesshoumaru across from Inuyasha, Sango next to Kagome and Miroku next to Sesshoumaru. Everyone else finally made it a few minutes later and Ryou sat at the head of the table while Shippou sat next to Sango and Rin sat next to Miroku. Dinner then was serve, after everyone ate Ryou and Sesshoumaru started whispering amongst them selves then Ryou stood up abruptly, grabbed Inuyasha and stormed out of the dinning room.

Everyone except for Sesshoumaru was surprised when Ryou just straight up ran out the room with Inuyasha being dragged behind him. "I wonder where they went, what did you say to him Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"This Sesshoumaru said nothing I just merely told him where I took him and what I showed him."

"Which was something you weren't supposed to probably?"

"No this Sesshoumaru just forgot to show him something, well come on Rin it's time for you to go to bed."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama, good night everyone." Once those two had left, some servants came to show Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou where they would sleep. "Um Shippou will sleep with me so…"

"Sorry Mi'lady but Lord Sesshoumaru says the kit must have his own room, but he can have a room across from you?"

"Alright, thanks." Sango and Miroku had quarters in the south wing while Kagome and Shippou had their quarters in the west wing.

Ryou was still running when he was suddenly stopped, he turned around to see why Inuyasha stopped. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong, what's wrong you fucking drag me down here when I was eating and ask me what's wrong I wanna know where the hell we're going?"

"Remember the place Sesshoumaru took you? (Node) Well he forgot to show you something so I'm taking you to go see it since he forgot." Ryou then turned around and started walking back in the direction of the room with the paintings. When they made it to the room, Ryou took him to the south wall and showed him a picture of himself holding baby Inuyasha. "I don't get it that's all just a picture with you holding me?"

"You know how demons have paintings with their intended mate when it's along a royal line? (Node) Ok this is mines."

"**What the fuck**, you must be crazy I'm not gay!"

"You can deny it all you want but you are my intended mate." Ryou then moved closer to Inuyasha to where their chests were almost touching and he leaned down and whispered in Inuyasha's ear. "I will have you and it'll be a delicious night." He then licked Inuyasha's ear causing him to shiver, he stood up straight and walked out the room.

Inuyasha had never been more traumatized in his life then now. 'Shit shit shit what am I supposed to do now I can't leave Kagome but she'll be fine right? No he's just trying to intimidate me I will not leave but I will go to bed.' Inuyasha found his room but found out it was next to Ryou's and with a full intent on avoiding him tonight he went to sleep outside. The next morning Kagome went to go look for Inuyasha when she ran into Ryou. "Ohayou Ryou-sama have you seen Inuyasha?"

"You mean you can't find him? (Node) Damn he must of ran."

"Why would Inuyasha run?"

"Never mind just go eat breakfast and I'll go find him."

"Go find who?"

"Inuyasha where were you? I was looking for you."

"I was outside but don't worry I wasn't going to leave you. Come on let's go to breakfast." Inuyasha then looked at Ryou, grabbed Kagome and headed to the dinning room. Once they got there, they found that Sesshoumaru and Jaken left back to their palace so it was only Miroku and Sango to watch Rin. Once everyone was finished eating Sango and Kagome went outside to watch and play with Rin since Shippou was already outside. That left Miroku, Inuyasha, and Ryou. "So Ryou-sama why did Sesshoumaru-sama leave without Rin?"

"He had to make sure that there was no demon trying to take on his palace."

"Oh I see well I better go find Sango good day…"

"Wait I'm going…"

"No I have to talk to you Inuyasha."

"Um maybe this can wait I have to make sure this hentai doesn't kill himself."

"You will stay and listen to what I have to say, you may go Miroku."

"Bye Inuyasha see you later." After Miroku left feeling guilty when Inuyasha did the 'puppy dog' look, Ryou then slammed Inuyasha into the wall and whispered into his ear "So you were going to sleep outside to try to avoid me? Well I'll show you one more thing to convince you and if it doesn't work… Come follow me." Ryou then let go of Inuyasha and went down the same hall of the direction of the room with the paintings. "What another painting?"

"No but we have to go through here to get to our destination." When the got to the room Ryou headed towards the west wall and moved a couple things to show a door, he opened it and motioned to Inuyasha for him to follow. They had to go down a couple spiral stairs, then when they got to the bottom Inuyasha felt himself being slammed into a wall the second time that day.

Ryou then smashed his lips to Inuyasha's in a searing kiss, Inuyasha tried to struggle but Ryou was stronger so he just gave into the kiss. He then felt Ryou's tongue slide across his bottom lip and gasped from the sensations it caused and Ryou took this chance to slip his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth causing Inuyasha and himself to moan which made him harden even more. Ryou then started to fumble with the sash on Inuyasha's hikama he then ripped Inuyasha's shirt off (A:N sorry didn't know the name of it in Japanese) and started kissing his nipples into hard pebbles Inuyasha moaned from the ministrations performed by Ryou. Inuyasha then realized Ryou still had his kimono on so Inuyasha started ripping it off. "My aren't we in a hurry to see me naked." (Growl) Inuyasha then switched positions to where Ryou was against the wall, he then kissed and nipped Ryou's neck and down his chest, he stopped at his nipples and nipped them making Ryou moan. Inuyasha went lower he stuck his tongue in Ryou's belly button making him laugh. "I see that you're ticklish." He soon was on his knees facing Ryou's rather large erection, Inuyasha then licked the tip causing Ryou to moan very loud, he then started sucking he was close to deep throating him until Ryou pulled Inuyasha back up to him and started to passionately kiss him.

Ryou then laid Inuyasha on the cold stone floor and he gasped when Ryou took all of him in his warm mouth. When Ryou sucked on Inuyasha's erection scraping his canines along the underside of it Inuyasha climaxed so hard both Ryou's and Inuyasha's eyes started turning red. (A:N I wonder what would happen when they actually do it?) Ryou then moved back up Inuyasha's body and kissed him, Inuyasha could taste himself on Ryou's tongue and was aroused by it. Ryou then lay between Inuyasha's legs and positioned himself at Inuyasha's tight opening. "This is going to hurt my puppy." "What can a little pain do to me?" (Smirk) Ryou then pushed himself inside Inuyasha causing him to contort in pain; Ryou paused to make sure Inuyasha was all right. "I'm fine keep going." Hearing that he was ok Ryou kept going. 'Ah this feels so good I must not lose control.' Ryou finally made it in all the way he then stop to let Inuyasha get used to the intrusion. 'Fuck man I didn't think he was going to be this big.' (Hiss) "Just breathe but don't move until the pain subsides."

The pain finally went away and Inuyasha started moving, Ryou caught on and moved in a slow rhythm to not hurt Inuyasha. "Faster." Ryou started moving faster; soon they both were panting and moaning. Inuyasha was close to his second orgasm when Ryou switched their positions making them go doggie style. This caused Ryou to hit Inuyasha's prostrate on every single thrust and he screamed with pleasure suddenly Inuyasha howled when he climaxed the second time that day. Ryou was thrusting in and out of Inuyasha when he felt Inuyasha's walls close around his erection so tight he started to see red and when he climaxed he marked Inuyasha as his mate and then collapsed on top of Inuyasha. He pulled out and laid next to Inuyasha, he hugged him to him and Inuyasha fell asleep, Ryou didn't fall asleep yet and just watched Inuyasha sleep. "Good night little puppy, I love you."

D.F: Now that was the longest chapter and my first lemon so be nice.

Inu: That lemon was boring.

D.F: Oh, shut up.

Kag: I liked it.

Ryou: It felt delicious too. R&R

D.F: To let you know Ryou is a hentai and very perverted when Inuyasha gets him mad.


End file.
